


It's Just How We Do

by moonchild69



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Forgotten Realms
Genre: Anal Sex, Dwarves, F/F, Half-Elf, Half-orc, Hook-Up, Mentions of Fantasy Racism, Polyamory, Punk, Queer Themes, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild69/pseuds/moonchild69
Summary: Queer trans polyam punks and butt stuff. Exactly what it says on the tin.A half-orc with a supportive polycule living in a mostly dwarven city has a sexual encounter with a kindred spirit.
Kudos: 15





	It's Just How We Do

It was said that the animosity between dwarves and orcs was as old as the mountains from which they both sprang. Certainly there had been no shortage of bloodshed as the two forces vied for territory and resources in an endless war that went largely unseen by the sunlit folk. Jargret's parents had been an unusual circumstance.

Jargret heaved a sigh of relief as she stacked the last crate in the back room of her father's shop. Bolts of fabric might not look heavy, but cram enough of them in metal crates and unload dozens at a time and even a half-orc would be grateful to reach the end of her work. She wiped her brow with one of her sleeves before calling out to the next room.

"'Kay, I'm done! Can I go hang out with my friends now?"

Her father, a dwarven man of plain features but splendid attire, poked his head around the doorway to survey her work.

"Finished already? Hmm."

Marvilli eyed the stack of crates suspiciously. The work was hasty and a bit sloppy, but…

"Well, alright, just stay out of trouble, please? The defenders are still breathing down my neck about that incident with Stonekin's boy."

Jargret sputtered in protest.

"That's not my fault! He hit me first!"

Marvilli sighed in dismay, pushing his spectacles up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"And I believe you, but you know the defenders don't care about that. What they saw was an orc standing over a bloodied dwarf with more than a foot of height difference between you. You're lucky you weren't shot! I know it's not fair, but I just want you to come home safe."

Jargret's hands bunched into fists, but she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Yes Papa."

It was true that orc blood ran strong, and despite having a dwarven parent Jargret didn't look much different than any other half-orc. Her stout frame was packed with dense muscle, her skin had a sallow yellow-green undertone, and her large jaws packed with equally large teeth announced to the world that in her veins flowed the blood of the eternal foes of dwarf kind.

The dwarf closed the distance between them and offered his daughter a hug, who knelt dutifully into his embrace.

"I love you, you know that."

Jargret sighed dismally.

"I know Papa. I love you too."

\-----

"Took you long enough," Kelladh jibed goodnaturedly.

Goblinoids were quite rare in dwarven cities, given that they were considered enemies of all dwarves by virtue of their race. Kelladh was a hobgoblin with not a single drop of dwarven blood in his veins, making him if anything even less popular than Jargret. He was however fair minded and a natural leader, which was why when he'd told Jargret he was assembling a street gang out of mostly dwarven punks and malcontents and that he could use another "pretty face", her reply had been to only punch him once before saying "Alright I'm in." Like most hobgoblins he was covered with follicles of not quite hair, not quite fur, but something in between, and his nose was a distinctive blue color that stood in stark contrast to his otherwise reddish skin.

The rest of the gang consisted mainly of dwarves, bastards and petty criminals with no clan and a chip on their shoulder, hoping to one day turn dwarven society on its ear.

There was Reidis, a young woman who in stark contrast to most dwarven women shaved her whole head, to better show off the elaborate tattoos she had there. She was a druid, and had trained several rats to be her eyes and ears around the industrial quarter. She also grew psychedelic mushrooms, one of the gang's main sources of revenue made all the more lucrative by being quite illegal.

There was also Elias, a shockingly gaunt lad by dwarf standards, whose patchy blond beard hadn't fully come in yet and who had a knack for moving unseen not often found in the children of the smith. Shy around strangers, but quite intelligent once you got him to open up.

Next was Thoric. Although still in his forties, he already had streaks of gray in his dark hair, and he stood out in their motley ensemble because his parents were a successful merchant family. He had a good heart though, and had opened one of his parents properties into a place to call home for anyone in the gang who didn't have a place to stay so they'd be off the street, and that more than made up for his flash mannerisms and background. He had trained to join the ranks of the defenders before becoming disillusioned with their militaristic approach to law enforcement, and his insider knowledge on how they conducted themselves went a long way to keeping their gang out of trouble with the law.

Their last dwarven member was Balippa. Dwarves had a reputation for being stout, but Balippa was simply fat and not ashamed to say it. In contrast to Reidis, her long, curly brown locks were as luxurious as her sideburns. She had a knack for finances and helped whatever resources they pooled together go that much farther. She also was a damned accomplished cook whose goat cheese stuffed mushrooms could move a man to tears.

That just left Dusty. Dusty looked mostly human, light brown skin with stringy black hair, but apparently had some elemental in their ancestry that manifested in them perpetually leaving a trail of dust in their wake and on anything they touched no matter how often they bathed, hence the monicker. They were also an apprentice wizard and had taken a polite glance at gender at some point in their past and had decided they didn't want any, the cumulative impact of which being that they stood out even MORE than Kelladh and Jargret.

Jargret smiled breathlessly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, pops wanted help with the shop. You know how it is."

The hobgoblin nodded, gesturing vaguely with one of his hairy paws.

"Not to worry. Get on inside, we waited for you."

They called it the warren. At one point in its history it had been a brewery, now it was the primary residence for Reidis, Elias, and Kelladh, as well as gathering place and home away from home for the rest of their ragtag team of misfits. With a little elbow grease they'd hauled out the massive copper stills and sold them for scrap, and used the money to hammer together separate rooms using woody fungus boards. Not very elegant work, and a master builder would probably have publicly flogged an apprentice for tarnishing the guild's good name with such a ramshackle effort, but it suited their purposes, and many of them found it refreshingly homey compared to the stuffy ornate stone architecture found in the high quarter.

As Jargret entered the common area, Dusty and Elias looked up from a conversation they were having in a corner to wave at her. Reidis sat up in Balippa's lap with an eager grin, both of them beckoning Jargret over to join them. As Jargret sank gratefully into the soft couch and even softer Balippa, Thoric flashed her a sheepish smile.

"Glad you could make it, it's nice to have the whole gang together."

Jargret smiled easily and sincerely.

"I'm just surprised Dusty found time away from their studies."

The genasi in question humphed and tapped a stack of books by their feet, dislodging a shower of fine powder from their sleeve with the motion.

"I brought my studies with me, since you brought it up. Someone in our little circle needs to know things about magic."

"Better you than me," Balippa said, finally chiming in. She was stroking the stubble of Reidis's scalp with one hand and just starting to play with Jargret's hair with her other hand. The rotund dwarf was famously affectionate that way, one of her many endearing qualities. Jargret leaned into the touch with a contented hum.

This was one of the few places in all the city where she felt wholly at ease. Here she wasn't a freak or a menace, just family.

Kelladh entered the room and bearing aloft four stoneware growlers.

"Two gallons of Wyrm's Milk, the finest stout old Ogunn has to offer, or at least her strongest. The party has arrived!"

Drunken merriment followed as mugs were filled, then drank, then filled again. Dusty's normally reserved nature started to give way to dramatic arm gestures as he emphasized his points in the philosophical debate he was locked into with Elias, the latter of whom was grinning ear to ear as he refuted his drinking companion over and over again.

Kelladh and Thoric had shed some of their clothes to compare scars, embellishing the stories behind each one appropriately. Balippa had watched for a while, eyes sparkling as she took in their physiques, until Reidis crawled up her front and gave her a playful kiss that deepened when Balippa returned it.

Jargret watched. Not just the kissing, although that certainly stood out, but everything. Surrounded by friends she trusted, having a good time together, it was something long overdue in her life and she was enjoying every minute of it.

Eventually, Kelladh's voice interrupted her musings.

"Hey Jargret, come here and show Thoric the one you got from those bastards over on glassblower's row."

Jargret chuckled and grinned.

"Come on, he's seen that one."

"I could stand to see it again," Thoric uttered through a faint smile.

Jargret stood and sauntered over, unbuckling her belt as she walked so that she could pull her trousers down enough to show the curved line of scar tissue above her pubis on her right hand side.

"Fucker got me with a broken bottle, right through my clothes. I broke his arm though, so I think I won."

That earned a smile from the lads. Jargret smirked and took Kelladh's hand, placing his fingertips right over the raised ridge of tissue. The sharp intake of breath he made was exactly the reaction she'd been aiming for.

"You tease," he growled out, but his eyes were smiling and his voice lacked venom. Jargret laughed.

"Hey, you wanted to see it. Right?"

The hob leaned in as if to kiss her, but she stopped him with a finger against his lips.

"Not tonight."

They'd dated for a while, but had ended it mutually. Occasionally they'd fall back into bed for a night if they were both really horny, but this wasn't going to be one of those nights.

"Fair enough," he chuckled throatily. He looked over at Thoric and nodded.

"How about you hot stuff?"

The salt and peppered dwarf set his mug down with a grin.

"Sure, I'm game. C'mere."

The two men embraced and locked lips. Jargret smiled at them a moment before turning her attention away. She reached for one of the growlers and topped up her mug. The stout was getting warm, but once you'd drank enough of it you didn't mind so much. She took a swig and looked at the others.

Balippa had one of her hands up Reidis's shirt, both of them full-on making out.

 _"Good for them,"_ Jargret thought earnestly.

Dusty was looking absolutely scuttered, leaning on their staff despite being seated. The poor sucker had the lowest tolerance in the whole group, but it looked like Elias had things in hand, plying them with water.

Jargret flopped over to the couch Reidis and Balippa were on, not bothering to do her belt up again. She nuzzled up to larger dwarf's thigh, and smiled sweetly when Reidis reached over to tousle her hair a moment before returning her full attention to sucking face and grinding in Balippa's lap.

She felt warm. She felt safe. She felt kinda sleepy. Jargret yawned and got comfortable.

_"Just rest my eyes a little."_

\-----

Her head hurt. And her mouth tasted _terrible!_

Jargret groaned as she sat up. Someone had draped a blanket over her. She fumbled around 'til her head was free.

Things had quieted down. The only other person still in the room was Reidis, who looked up from her book when she noticed Jargret's movement.

"How long was I out?" the half-orc asked, smacking her lips as if that'd help with the taste in her mouth.

Reidis shrugged.

"Couple hours. Balippa went home, so did Thoric. Dusty's resting up in Elias's room, Kelladh stepped out for a smoke."

The bald dwarf set down her book and scooted close enough to give Jargret a kiss on the cheek.

"You were kinda quiet tonight. Anything you wanna talk about?"

Jargret thought of the fight with Stonekin. Thought of the dwarven defenders showing up, tackling her to the ground without even asking what was going on, of the hours she spent in lockup waiting for them to even tell her dad where she was.

"Just… Orc stuff, ya know?"

The dwarf woman smiled softly at her, and reached out to caress the tip of one of her slightly pointed ears.

"No pressure, but we're here if you ever wanna talk about it. Really talk about it I mean, not just brush it off. None of us doubt your strength, but you don't have to be strong all the time."

Jargret smiled. Closing her eyes, she leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Thanks. I mean it."

Reidis smiled sweetly and leaned in, pressing her lips to Jargret's. After the kiss she winced as she pulled back.

"Oh girl, your breath!"

That was enough to make the half-orc crack up.

"Ugh, I know right? Lemme go freshen up a bit."

The original brewery had been hooked up to the city's aqueduct system, so they'd built a makeshift bathing room around on of the faucets. Sloshing some water around her mouth before spitting it out helped somewhat.

"Hey Reidis," she called out, "mind if I use your brush?"

"Go for it."

Boar bristles and charcoal powder went a long way to making her feel civilized again. Stopping by the kitchen on the way back she grabbed a cup and poured herself some water in the hopes that it might appease the throbbing in her head. When she sat back down on the sofa in the common room, Reidis wasted no time in snuggling up to her, going so far as to pick up one of the half-orcs arms and wrap it around her shoulders.

"Oh hey you," Jargret churred playfully. "Still got some go in your system, huh?"

"Yup," the dwarf lass affirmed. "Don't feel bad about pushing me off if you're not feeling it right now though."

"I didn't say that," the half-orc chuckled throatily, rolling over so that she was straddling the smaller woman's lap and pinning her down.

The sound of the front door alerted them that Kelladh had finished his smoke break. As he entered the room he hesitated at the sight that greeted him.

"Shhhould I give you two some privacy or can I watch? Please say I can watch."

Jargret grinned at Reidis, who smiled back. The half-orc turned and nodded at the hobgoblin.

"Pull up a chair stud, I'll show you how it's done."

\-----

It was late when she finally stumbled home. Just as well since it meant she had time to finish sobering up. Her father eyed askance as she stumbled groggily past the the threshold, but declined to comment, settling for merely shaking his head. She was a grown woman, and he respected her ability to make her own decisions.

Jargret headed straight for her room, collapsing on the familiar mattress with no small amount of relief. Whatever reserves her nap at the warren had earned her, the subsequent tumble with Reidis had depleted them again. Heaving a sigh of relief, she pulled the sheets and blanket around her and settled in for the night.

\-----

There was no night and day in the subterranean city. Jargret's first inkling that it was time to rise was her father's voice sounding through the door to her bedroom.

"Oy, if you want time for breakfast before we start getting ready to open, you best get up now. Eggs and toast."

Yargret's stomach gurgled as she sat up. Seemed like all the water she'd drunk last night before bed had cured her headache at her bladder's expense. After relieving herself and washing her hands, she trundled into the kitchen. Bread made from lichen flour fried in a pan with butter and topped with scrambled eggs was just the thing after a night of drinking. Some bacon wouldn't have gone amiss either, but alas it was not to be.

Marvilli set a plate of food in front of his daughter when she sat down and pretended not to notice the bruises Reidis had left on her neck like the little lamprey she was.

"I need to work on Urral's wedding tunic, do you think you can tend the front desk today?"

Jargret chewed a mouthful of egg and toast as she considered her father's request. She wasn't very good with people, but it was better than doing the sewing herself, as long as folks didn't harass her about her parentage.

"Yeah, alright I guess."

\-----

It was a slow day. On the one hand, less people meant less stress. On the other hand, it meant a longer day too without much in the way of distractions to pass the time, not to mention less money coming in. It wasn't until nearly closing time that finally something interesting happened.

The various customers had all gone home, and Jargret was idly contemplating closing early when the tiny bell affixed to the main door tinkled, heralding a new arrival.

Jargret looked up curiously to find herself at looking at an unusual individual. They were human, or maybe a half-elf judging by their build. A painted wooden mask of a displacer beast made it hard to tell, with wide piercing eyes wherein the pupils were the eye holes for the wearer. Her hair was the kind of dark red that only came from dyes, straightened too, and her clothes were a panoply of dark, vibrant shades of blue, purple, red, orange, and gold, tight around the torso but baggy in the trousers. The collective look made Jargret wonder if this meant the circus had come to town.

"Greetings, how can I help you today?" Jargret asked in her customer voice without missing a beat.

The figure drew nearer, a light step that reminded the half-orc of Elias when he wanted to move quietly. The muffled voice that emanated from behind the mask was deep, but young. Feminine, even lovely sounding as she reached into a pouch about her waist and withdrew a folded up jacket that matched the rest of the ensemble.

"Holes in armpits. You fix? Make look good?"

The woman spoke dwarven, not very well perhaps, but the effort was more than most visitors to their city made when they could simply use the common tongue.

Jargret smiled.

"No problem, that's an easy fix. If you like, I can do it right now. Only ten silver, won't take long."

The figure nodded and held the jacket out, along with the silver.

"Yes please thank."

As Jargret accepted the coins and garment, she noted that the ensemble the other woman was wearing included gloves. High collar too. For how attention grabbing the motley was, she'd gone to a lot of effort to conceal herself. Well, not that the half-orc was inclined to judge.

She brought the jacket over to the counter and rummaged through the color coded drawers of thread. Fishing out the exact gold thread that matched the stitching already holding the garment together was the work of but a few moments, and she threaded the needle on the first try and set to work.

"So," she said, both to break the stillness and because she could easily hold a conversation as she worked. "Interesting costume. You a performer of some kind?"

The masked woman nodded.

"I mime."

To demonstrate, she mimicked pressing her hands against an invisible wall.

Jargret chuckled.

"You know you can speak common if that suits you better."

The figure paused, then nodded.

"Probably for the best. Was I that bad?"

The half-orc laughed.

"Well, it wasn't terrible, just kinda stilted. My name's Jargret by the way, what's yours?"

The figure hesitated before answering, but eventually did speak.

"Selise. Nice to meet you."

Jargret tied off the thread with a knot and snipped off the excess with some shears. One hole down, one to go.

"So, is there much call for mimes in these parts?"

Selise chuckled ruefully.

"Not really. Honestly my act mainly just buys time for actors to change costumes or for scene changes."

Jargret considered the information thoughtfully.

"So you're with the theater. Surprised you don't have someone for this sort of thing," she said, gesturing at the jacket. Selise tilted her head to one side and made a noncommittal noise.

"We do, but she's really busy at the moment, and the actors' costumes take priority."

"Guess that makes sense," Jargret conceded. She tied off the thread and held the jacket up for inspection.

"Alright, good as new."

The woman accepted the jacket gratefully, even going so far as to hug it before slipping it on.

"Thanks, you're a life saver. Hard to pick up girls when you got holes in your clothes."

Jargret raised an eyebrow.

"You wear your costume to meet women?"

"I like my costume!"

Jargret laughed.

"Just trying to figure out how you charm a person who doesn't even know what you look like under that mask."

Selise tapped the side of the mask with one fingertip.

"Why, with the allure of mystery of course!"

It was at that moment that Jargret's father emerged from the back room, blinking owlishly.

"Oh, you're still here?"

He glanced at the water clock, then the two women.

"Well, color me impressed, you actually stayed late to help a customer. Go ahead and close up when you finish, alright? I'm gonna go lay down for a bit."

The old dwarf tottered off, leaving the pair of women in embarrassed silence.

"Guess I lost track of the time," Jargret confessed.

Selise nodded emphatically in place of a smile.

"I didn't mind. Matter of fact, if you're off the clock now, why don't we continue this conversation somewhere more cozy?"

\-----

The Barking Owlbear was a pub favored by the lower class of the city. For folks without a clanhold of their own, it was the next best thing. The drink was plentiful, the food reasonably priced, and the owner paid off the defenders to plan their patrols around it, making it the best place for criminals to come together. Since actors were as near to criminals as it was possible to get without technically breaking any laws, Selise fit right in as she sidled into a booth with Jargret following suit.

In light of the previous night's binge, Jargret opted for small beer, and following suit Selise ordered water with her wine.

"Well now, where were we," the flamboyantly dressed woman drawled. "Something about how I meet women when I've got a piece of tree covering my face, wasn't it?"

Jargret nodded, briefly acknowledging the waitress as she dropped off her beverage.

"Yeah, tell me how that works."

The masked woman twitched her head to one side.

"I got you here didn't I?"

The half-orc paused with her flag on halfway to her lips, performing advanced calculations in her mind.

"Wait. Are you…"

The woman reached over and with a gloved fingertip began drawing patterns over the back of one of the half-orc' hands.

"What can I say? I like 'em big. Didn't seem right to make a move while you were working, but you're not working now, are you?"

Jargret swirled the contents of her flagon speculatively, lips twitching into a playful grin.

"I still ain't seen your face."

The woman made a pouting sound behind her mask, and twitched the booth's privacy curtains shut.

"I suppose it's only fair. Do be a dear though, and don't freak out on me."

Her curiosity piqued, Jargret watched closely as Selise reached up and slowly removed her mask. Almost immediately he noticed the skin. Humans could get pretty dark, but the hue of Selise's face was the kind of dark indigo gloom found in drow elves. A half-elf after all, of a sort. She'd inherited the facial features of her human parent, quite a lovely face actually, and her eyes were a deep reddish brown.

"Damn," Jargret exclaimed. "You are actually super pretty. Fuckin' if I had your face I wouldn't just not wear a mask, I'd walk around with a picture frame around it."

Selise laughed prettily.

"Well, the skin freaks some people out. Drow have a bit of a reputation after all."

Jargret smirked.

"Believe it or not, I might know a thing or two about that. At least you're pretty."

Selise smiled eagerly and leaned forward in a way that emphasized her bust.

"You're not bad looking yourself you know."

Jargret eyed askance at her, earning another laugh from the half-drow.

"No, I mean it! You know one of the perks of that mask was that I could oggle your biceps covertly?"

That made Jargret smile, flexing one arm to show off.

"They are pretty great aren't they?"

She spoke without false humility, as if describing an objective reality rather than stoking her ego, and perhaps deservedly so. Selise watched with an expression like cat spotting a mouse.

"So. Jargret. I like you, and I think you like me, so…"

The half-drow reached over and squeezed the other woman's thigh.

The half-orc grinned. As long as they kept the volume down and the curtains drawn, they wouldn't be disturbed, so she mentally blotted out the sounds of the tavern as she turned to embrace the strange woman who'd picked her up. Her clothes smelled of pipe-weed and cloves, and there was a faint whiff of some perfume around her neck, not overpowering but subtle enough to tease and entice instead of assaulting the senses.

They kissed. Casually, languidly, as much testing as tasting. Jargret grinned into the kiss when she felt the half-drow fumbling up her shirt before hefting one of her ample tits.

"Oh, you're an eager one, aren't you," the half-orc whispered husky. "I like that."

"You're really hot," the half-drow murmured back. She'd managed to catch Jargret's nipple between her fingers as she kneaded the mound of flesh. It took an effort of will on the half-orc's part to remain silent lest they draw attention.

"Quick question, do you care if I leave marks?"

Selise shook her head.

"You kidding? Not like anyone would see it through my clothes, go for it."

"Good."

Jargret opened the half-drow's collar and pressed her mouth against her neck, scraping her teeth over the expanse of skin. She didn't have full tusks, but she did have two especially large teeth in her bottom jaw that always got a rise out of partners and Selise was no exception, clasping the hand that wasn't up Jargret's shirt over her own mouth to stop herself from moaning.

"Holy shit," half-drow breathed weakly.

Jargret shushed her gently.

"Volume. Wouldn't want someone to interrupt us now would we?"

The elfin woman shook her head enthusiastically, and Jargret scooped up her legs before swinging them over her lap. Her other arm propped up the half-drow's back, essentially holding her bridal style.

"There, that's better… "

She leaned in close to resume kissing her ebon-hued companion. Selise made a brief pleased sound deep in her throat, luxuriating in the attention and feeling up the half-orc's torso. Jargret stifled the impulse to respond with a possessive snarl. A familiar sensation of warmth was blossoming in her nethers. She wanted to take this woman, to pin her down and fuck her, wringing as many pretty noises out of her as she could.

"Hey," she gritted out. "You wanna get an actual room? Take this all the way?"

The half-drow worried her bottom lip between her teeth in hesitation.

"I… I would like that but, there's something you should know if we're gonna do that."

"You have a dick?"

Jargret's eyes crinkled in good humor at Selise's supremely flabbergasted reaction.

"I- Buh- Wh- How did you…?"

The half-orc smirked cheekily.

"What, didn't think I could spot my own kind?"

The half-drow braced herself in the stronger woman's lap as if suddenly off-balance.

"Your own… Oh my gods, I'm an idiot, how did I not notice?"

Jargret laughed aloud.

"Hey, if that's a dealbreaker-"

"I didn't say that!"

The two women eyed each other with expressions of mutual lust.

"So about that room," Jargret said with an easy grin. Selise nodded and started buttoning up her shirt, then reached for her mask.

"Yeah, let me just get presentable enough to open this curtain and let the staff know."

\-----

It took longer than they would have liked to flag down the waitress and arrange for the use of a room. For a tiny bit extra, they arranged for a bottle of oil to be left there for them. As they finally crossed the threshold and kicked the door shut behind them, Jargret immediately started wriggling out of her shirt. Selise followed suit, allowing the half-orc a good look at her perky little tits at last. Turned out she padded her top and was on the smaller side, especially compared to Jargret's generous proportions, but the half orc didn't mind. She ducked her head and leaned down to take one of them in her mouth, earning a pleased gasp from the slightly shorter woman who immediately threaded her fingers through the half-orc's hair.

"Oh! More of that please."

Jargret's eyes gleamed lasciviously, pursing her lips around the bud of the other woman's nipple, alternating between sucking and licking before eventually moving to give the other side the same treatment. If the breathy little moans the half-drow was making weren't reward enough, the manner in which she was rubbing her thighs together spoke well of Jargret's efforts. Eventually of course, it did lead to wanting more.

"Hey so um, you are _really_ good at that, but I am harder than a fucking diamond! Do you mind if I top?"

Jargret's lips quicker to one side in a way grin.

"Mind? Hell, I'd prefer it it. Usually I'm the one that has to do it."

Selise smiled back as she fumbled with her belt, kicking off her boots before shucking her pants. True to her word, her length was at full mast, proud and eager. Jargret also divested herself of the last of her clothing, and poured out some of the oil over her fingertips before laying o the bed and playing with her ass. There'd be less pain if she stretched herself first. Her fingers made slick wet noises as they delved into the crevasse of her cheeks.

Selise watched hungrily. She'd poured out a little oil too and was working it into her shaft, careful not to get too carried away lest she go off too soon. Once that was done, she crawled onto the bed atop Jargret.

"Let me know when you're ready," she breathed shakily. Jargret nodded and pulled her hand away, baring herself to her new partner.

"Go for it."

Selise bit her lower lip, positioning her hips and reaching down to guide her tip inside of the half-orc. Everything was tight, hot, and slippery. It was perfect. Jargret too was eagerly losing herself to the delicious sensations. She moaned, grinding her hips. She hadn't been joking earlier when she'd said she usually had to top. Between her height and her muscles, she tended to attract bottoms, which wasn't a bad thing, but it was nice in occasion to have a turn at taking it. Taking it was nice too.

Jargret groaned Selise managed to hit the spot.

"There! Right there, again!"

It took a couple of awkward thrusts for the elfin woman to find it again, but when she did Jargret sang like a bird, a chirping noise she might have been embarrassed by if she didn't have a dick in her ass filling her up right. She kneaded the sheets beneath them both and tried to push back into the feeling.

"Fuck! Oh fuck faster, come on!"

Selise grinned cruelly. It suited her.

"You like that huh? Look at you, so strong and imposing, bouncing and moaning for me."

Jargret clenched around the member inside her.  
Holy hells that pushed some buttons and did it right.

"Uh huh! Come on, please!"

The half-drow drove into her with a force that knocked the breath from her and made the orcish woman's own member twitch and squirm between them. Her cheeks felt hot. Sweat was beading on her skin.

"Fasterrrrr," she whined pathetically.

The elfin woman watched her squirm just a little while longer before finally giving what she asked for. The slapping of skin on skin picking up in pace was music to Jargret's ears. The deepest part of every thrust was accompanied by a burst of tingly scintillating pleasure against a steady background of pervasive warmth, but she could feel herself building up to something bigger. In fact…

The half-orc's entire body shuddered, and she closed her eyes involuntarily as climax gripped her. Her dick spasmed uncontrollably, spitting up slick watery spend that matted itself in her pubic hair. Through it all Selise didn't stop, thrusting away like a woman possessed. It was overwhelming, overstimulating. It was delightful.

Jargret thrashed on the bed, unable to stay composed under the relentless assault on her prostate, still sensitive in the post-orgasmic aftermath. After flailing her arms with little to grab onto besides the bed, she settled for reaching up and scoring her nails across the half-drow's back. That at last seemed to do the trick.

With two final and powerful thrusts, Selise's hips went still as she unloaded into Jargret's bowels. Jargret watched rapturous expressions of bliss dance across the half-drow's lovely features with fascination. After a while the elfin woman cleared her throat.

"Sorry. Should have asked if it was okay for me to come inside. Got carried away."

Jargret smiled and gave the softening prick in her rear a playful squeeze.

"It worked out. I certainly had fun."

Selise's lips twitched into lop-sided grin.

"Yeah. Me too."

The elfin woman laid down atop her recent lover, getting comfortable without bothering to pull out.

"So. What shall we talk about now?"


End file.
